LayEd D'zurr (PC)
* Name: D’zurr Ss’isha Aalvisuul ** D'zurr is her hatching name, given to her by her chaida Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr. *** Her village uses this name as an affectionate, informal name; her friends sometimes call her "Dizzy" ** Ss'isha is the name of her niall (foundation or village) *** This is her most formal name, acting as a surname would among modern Westerners ** Aalvisuul is her kaissa name, the one she selected when she came of age *** This name is what she would ordinarily be called among members of her village and reflects her adoration of the T'skrang folk hero, Aal'visss * Race: T'skrang K'stulaami * Discipline: Taildancer 7 = Description = D'zurr is a slender, agile k'stulaami who is muted blue in color on her head, back and extremities, and fiery orange along her chest, belly and tail underside. Her eyes are bright orange. She is particularly fond of a dashing hat with a feather, the gift of her great Windling friend, Nephy, but only pulls it on when she wants to impress people. Among the t'skrang of her niall, D'zurr is regarded as a doleful figure, less flamboyant than most, which has grown worse since the death of her aged chaida. Her lahala (village chief) suggested she travel about to regain her kyaapas (balance) and jik'harra, the flamboyant courage so prized by the t'skrang. = Goals and Fears = D'zurr would love to emulate her hero, Aal'visss, with acts of outrageous courage. She hopes to find some missing Aal'visss relict, and would be easy prey to any con artist with an old piece of T'skrang equipment. She is particularly frightened of underground places and small caves, having nightmares about being trapped in a dwarven grave (T'skrang do not bury their dead). T'skrang children are expected to face those fears, so she is as likely to rush into places like that as she is to rush out of them. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 16/7 ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 165/310 lbs * Dexterity 22/9 (raised three times) * Toughness 16/7 (raised twice) * Perception 10/5 * Willpower 10/5 * Charisma 10/5 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 9 (no penalty for shield) * Movement 90/45 * Physical Defense 19 (11 from dexterity, 5 from group pattern, + 1 from shield, +2 from bracers) * Spell Defense 9 (6 from willpower,+1 from shield, +2 from bracers) * Social Defense 6 * Physical Armor 13 (including 6 points from Darkness and Light (thread rank 4)) * Mystic Armor 6 (2 from Heartshield and 4 from shield) Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 17 (11+5 from group pattern +1 from ring of life-shielding) * Unconsciousness Rating 31 (with durability (adds: 84): 115) -4 for blood oath - 1 for adept power - 2 for the group blood oath (108) * Death Rating 39 (with durability (adds 98): 137) -4 for blood oath -1 for adept power -2 for the group blood oath (130) * Recovery Tests 3 per day (Toughness Step 7, ring of life-shielding at thread rank 3 adds 2) Karma * Current Karma: 25 * Karma Maximum: 25 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 5 LP = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Melee weapons 9 (25) +1 for blood oath +5 from group pattern * Gliding 7 (16) * Acrobatic strike 7 (16) * Unarmed combat 7 (16) * Tail Dance 7 (16) * Second Attack 7 (16) * Second Weapon 7 (16) Core Talents: * Threadweaving 8 * Karma Ritual 7 * Durability 14 (5+5 from group pattern+4 from ring of life-shielding) (Death/unconsciousness: 98/84) Support Talents: * Air Dance 11 (6 +5 from group pattern) ** Dexterity 9 + talent 6 = 15 (no penalty for shield) ** Costs 1 strain ** On an Excellent or better result, the initiate can make an additional close combat attack. * Throwing weapons 6 (15) * Swift Kick 7 (16) ** With higher initiative than my opponent, I can attack with a kick (or tail), my tail AND my blade. Costs 1 strain. * Tiger Spring 8 ** At the cost of 1 strain, I can add my Tiger Spring rank to initiative rolls, including air dance Adept Power: * Regrow tail (costs 1 permanent point of damage) * May spend 1 karma on damage tests made with her tail (so 3 of her 4 attacks) = Skills = General: * Haggling 1 * Fishing 1 ** Includes preparation of basic T'skrang fish * Shield Charge 1 Knowledge: * Racial Lore 1 * Legends and Heroes, particularly relating to the folk hero Aal'visss Artisan: * k'stuyapas (Aerial ballet) - a k'stulaami art form involving climbing a high tree, jumping from it and falling. It looks better than it sounds. Languages: * Native: T'skrang (Serpent River) * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** T'skrang = Gear = Armor * Darkness and Light (rank 4) ** Armor bonus 4/4 (twice forged makes it 6/4), +1 physical defense, +1 spell defense ** Can convert physical armor to mystic armor and vice versa at the cost of 1 strain * Silver chain shirt, Heartshield (+7/1 armor, 0 initiative, at thread rank 4, was originally part of a full set of armor called Soulmirror) ** Forged twice, adding one point to physical and one point to mystic armor (now 8/2) * Not worn: Padded leather (+4 armor, 0 initiative) * Not worn: Footman's shield (+4 armor, 0 initiative) ** Forged twice, once to remove the initiative penalty and second to add to physical armor Weapons * Crescent of the Moon's Shadow (thread rank 4) ** Rank 4 provides the following: *** Damage step 8 *** On an excellent success, the target becomes enshrouded in darkness for thread rounds *** The user can use their dexterity step instead of their strength for damage rolls ** Forged 3 times in the Jerris Marketplace (+3 damage steps) **Damage steps: 7 (strength) + 8 (weapon) + 3 (forged) = 18 OR 9 (dexterity) + 8 (weapon) + 3 (forged) = 20 *''' Rain Club''' (thread rank 5) - used as tail weapon ** Rank 3 means it is at damage step 9 and cannot be burned ** Forged 3 times in the Jerris Marketplace (+3 damage steps) ** Damage steps: 7 (strength) + 9 (weapon) + 3 (tail) + 3 (forged) = 22 * Hand axe (4 damage) being modified to attach to D'zurr's tail (when used, both sword and axe attack and damage at -2 steps) **Damage steps: 7 (strength) +4 (weapon) +3 (tail)=14 ***Forged weapon: +2 bonus to damage * Broadsword (5 damage) **Damage steps: 7 (strength) +5 (weapon) =12 ***Forged weapon: +2 bonus to damage ***Contained in the Scraping Scabbard (a threaded item): rank 1 thread ****The name of this scabbard is Edgetrue. Adds +1 damage step when drawing the weapon from the scabbard. This noise is loud and conspicuous and causes 1 strain. The user can choose not to take the strain and draw the weapon normally without a bonus. The bonus to damage lasts until the user scores an Armor-Defeating Hit with the weapon, after which the edge is dulled to its normal damage step. * Bolas (2) (Best Quality provides +2 to interaction tests while using them, +1 to damage step) ** (3+1=4 damage) (Entangle difficulty to break free step 9) **Entangles with good success or better **Damage steps: 7 (strength) +3 (weapon) =10 ***Forged weapon: +1 bonus to damage * Throwing daggers (5) **Damage steps: 7 (strength) +2 (weapon) =9 ** ranges: 2-15/16-25/26-30 * Hawk Hatchets (2), best quality (+2 for interactions using them) **Damage steps: 7 strength +4 (weapon) = 11 Threaded items * Vial (pg 181, GM guide) ** 1 thread at rank 2: creates minor booster potion 1/day (adds +5 to recovery test) ** 1 thread at rank 1 to Cerulean * 1 thread to Heartshield (chain mail above) at rank 4 * 1 thread to group pattern (rank 5, using it to provide +5 physical armor, +5 melee weapons, +5 wound threshold, +5 air dance and +5 durability) * 1 thread to Scraping Scabbard (rank 3) ** Bonus of +2 to damage steps, at the cost of 1 strain on drawing weapon * 1 thread to Ring of Life-Shielding (rank 4) ** Adds 2 to recovery tests, 1 to wound threshold * 1 thread to Darkness and Light (rank 4) ** Armor bonus 4/4 (twice forged makes it 6/4), +1 physical defense, +1 spell defense ** Can convert physical armor to mystic armor and vice versa at the cost of 1 strain * 1 thread to Crescent of the Moon's Shadow (rank 4) ** Rank 4 provides the following: *** Damage step 8 *** On an excellent success, the target becomes enshrouded in darkness for thread rounds *** The user can use their dexterity step instead of their strength for damage rolls * 1 thread to Rain Club (rank 5) - used as tail weapon ** Rank 5 means it is at damage step 9 and cannot be burned * 1 thread to magical bracers from episode 8 (rank 4) ** Rank 4 provides +2 physical defense and spell defense Miscellaneous equipment * A piece of sausage from Aal'visss in Hawa'Ee * Booster Postions (2) used: 1 **Adds +8 steps to the recovery test * Healing kit (6 applications) - adds +1 on recovery tests * 4 healing potions * 2 last-chance salves * Small light quartz * Adventurer's kit, backpack, steel, bedroll, sack * Waterskin (full) * Sack, large * Rope, 25 feet * Climbing kit ** 6 yards rope, 3 yards light chain, 2 pitons, grappling hook * Best quality fishing line, bait jar and fish hook (+2 to interaction tests) * Pure water pot * 2 candles * Traveller's garb w/breeches * A fancy hat with a feather * Whetstone * 1 week's worth of rations * Knife (1 damage) (used as a tool, not as a weapon usually) * Map with scroll case, including a map from episode 1, marked "scary village, now made safe by our heroic actions" so large that most of the surrounding forest is obscured. There is a tiny picture of a crudely drawn t'skrang fighting a large white blob. * 1 ounce pestain (a t'skrang spice, small chopped leaves) (prepared by her chaida, Syrkhan Ss'isha D'zurr) * Whistle * Torches: 2-1 (episode 1)=1 * Fake, sequin-covered artifact, purported to be a glove of Aal'visss. Has an extra digit, which Dizzy fervently believes proves its authenticity, despite the fact that the legendary Aal'visss did not, according to the tales. * Worthless racing crap for the Drakar Race in Jerris * A worthless Aal'visss-shaped rock * Election paraphernalia for the "Dizzy for mayor" campaign in Kaer Rasho'gok * 5000 sp worth of upgrades to the kaer * 1000 sp worth of life-sized Aal'visss statue, placed prominently in the kaer = Money = SP: 78.8 = Legend Point Log = *Episode 1: +655 *Raising melee attack, acrobatic strike and gliding to 2: -200*3=-600 *Buying 6 karma: -48 (7 legend points remaining) *Journal for episode 1: +100 *Increasing durability to 1: -100 *Given bonus LP: +100 *Increasing Air Dance to 1: -100 *Episode 2: +450 *Journal "Aal'visss and the Moon": +100 (total: 557) *Raising durability to 2: -200 *Raising Melee weapons to 3: -300 *Buying 5 karma: -50 (7 legend points remaining) *Episode 3: +690 *Raising Durability to 3: -300 *Raising Karma Ritual to 3: -300 *Buying 12 karma: -60 (37 legend points remaining) *Episode 4: +1420 *Journal for episode 4: +200 *Raising Gliding to 3: -300 *Raising Acrobatic Strike to 3: -300 *Buying 8 karma: -40 (1017 legend points remaining) *Raising Air Dance to 2 and 3: -500 *Raising Melee to 4: -500 (17 legend points remaining) *Episode 5: +4000 *Journal entry 4: +200 *Buying 9 karma: -45 *Raising melee weapons to 5: -800 *Raising Durability, Air Dance and Unarmed Combat to 4: -1500 *Obtaining and Raising Throwing weapons to 2: -300 *Obtaining and Raising Tail Dance to 3: -600 *Raising Dexterity to 20: -800 (172 legend points remaining) *Episode 6: +2500 *Buying 6 karma: -30 *Raising Gliding, Acrobatic Strike, Tail Dance and Karma Ritual to 4: -500*4=-2000 *Raising Throwing Weapons to 3: -300 (342 legend points remaining) = Journals = *Episode 1 (a song) *Aal'visss and the Moon (a song) *A letter to Ss'isha *The trouble at the branch library, part I = Aal'visss = Aal'visss is a t'skrang folk hero, dating back to the Scourge. His exploits have been greatly exaggerated, due to the t'skrang adoration for flamboyance and tall-tales (imagine a combination of King Arthur, Paul Bunyan and Hercules). Legends state that he will return when the t'skrang need him most. Stories conflict over where he is in the meanwhile; D'zurr herself believes he lives among a clan of noble dragons, watching over his followers. Ref'skala niatis r'russs Aal'visss! Until Aal'visss returns to set things right!